


Beat

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Plance Plance Revolution Baby [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pidgance Positivity Discord Prompts, Prompt Challenge, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: McClains could feel another heart beating with theirs.





	Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Rules of the Prompt Challenge as set by Hailqiqi
> 
> Fic must be longer than 300 words and shorter than 1500. 
> 
> Must include 
> 
> 1\. A Lance and James interaction  
> 2\. Soulmates (In any form, doesn't have to be an AU)  
> 3\. A Disciplinary Action.
> 
> As you can see I'm a day late and it's not being posted on tumblr until later but what ever.

The story Lance had been told all his life was the same story every member of his family knew by heart. 

 

McClain's hearts were special hearts, they beat in time with other people’s, but. Only one other heart would remain as constant upon meeting as theirs. 

 

Lance, aged five had stared wide-eyed up at his parents as they told this story to him and his siblings, dictating that it had taken them too long to realise that they’re hearts were often beating in time with one another, not just a soft kind of love, but something that beat so loudly it echoed out into the stars. 

 

How his Father had felt every time they’re Mother lost hope, every time she’d cried after they had met. 

 

They were married within a year of working out that they were indeed soulmates, because, his Mother often joked, they were all impatient. 

 

As he grew older, he admitted that the story lost some magic and traction. He found himself falling too easily too quickly. 

 

And then one day his heartbeat changed. 

 

Looking back on it he supposed he could pinpoint when it had changed, the sentence that had been leaving his mouth. 

 

Paths of fate connecting, like clockwork, like some divine plan. 

 

But then the pain had crept in, curling, coiling, a bolt of lightning to his chest, so much pain, hollowness that grabbed him and squeezed so tightly it hurt. 

 

When he described what was happening over the phone to his family he got an answer. 

 

“ _ Your soulmate is Grieving, Mijo.”  _

 

And that grief never dwindled for almost a year. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Then slowly, carefully it rescinded.

 

Warmth filled his chest as he and Pidge started looking through the fountains for gac, a giddiness that settles and yells, singing with joy, it has to be joy, there’s no better feeling.

* * *

 

All of that soft warm happiness snaps away all at once. 

 

All at once.

  
He shoots upwards in his bunk, something squeezing his heart like nothing ever before, it’s worse than the last time, so much worse, there’s no hope as the tears start falling down his face and he feels like screaming in anguish. 

 

Just as quickly as it comes, the grief fades and he’s left sobbing into his hands, because while the pain has faded.

 

The worry has set in. 

  
  


* * *

 

He’s jittery, he can’t relax, there’s a constant thrum of thoughts in his head.

 

But then he sees Green in Olkarion’s skies and everything is okay, he’s calm. 

 

* * *

 

And then….

 

Lance feels the exact moment the heartbeat slows.

 

Feels it as he dives at James Griffin, only to be caught and held back by Keith as she’s pushed into the emergency room on the ATLAS.

 

He’s aware he’s screaming bloody murder but he doesn’t care.

 

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER SAFE!” It’s a scream, it’s loud enough that it draws even more attention. 

 

Feels it as Iverson starts talking and he finds himself pulled from the room by Keith and Hunk, who look just as worried as Allura crashes through the opposite doors. 

 

Words are being said but all he can feel is that beat, as he watches his friends pull him away, Hunk’s trying to talk to him but all he hears is the  _ beat of her heart _ . 

 

“Pidge…” He chokes on her name. 

 

* * *

  
  


When the door opens to the small office he’s been put in, the last person he expects is James. 

 

“I’m sorry.” The fellow Pilot begins, “She had my back, I should of had hers…” He smooths his hands through his hair, brushing his bangs out the way as the door closes behind him, “I’m so sorry, that was the plan, a Lion with an MFE…” 

 

Lance is just quiet as he softly turns his gaze to James’s, “If she dies…”    
  
“If she dies, you’ll be broken and I don’t think you’re team will let that happen.” The brunette breathes, “To either of you.” 

 

They sit in silence. 

 

“If it’s any constellation, I know how you feel, if I lost Ina I don’t know what I’d do with myself.” He laughs bitterly, leaning against the wall by the door, “Even though she’s way too smart for me and I’m just… Plain.” 

 

James leans his head back up towards the ceiling as he crosses his arms, “Have a feeling you know how that feels.” His lips are tugged up slyly, “Shame you got locked in confinement.” 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“No really, if you want to go a round and find out who can take who Paladin, I’m down whenever.” 

 

* * *

  
  


He feels her heartbeat grow stronger three hours later and it’s steadier than anything he’s felt ever before. 

 

James is long gone at this point, Allura is the one who comes and fetches him being the member of the team who is significantly stronger than he is and unafraid to punch him in the face because no one will tell her off for doing so.

 

She’s asleep when he gets there, lying on her back, hair brushed for once, she looks delicate and dainty as he falls into the chair next to her. 

 

Pidge looks beautiful, but she always does.

 

Most of all though, she looks  _ alive.  _

 

And that’s all that matters as he starts to tap a beat on his leg in rhythm with her heart.

 

He lets himself be slowly lulled into a sleep from the feeling of it.

 

He misses her eyes opening to look at him, unaware that her heart had mellowed out too. 

 


End file.
